Empire of Urielandia (ENG)
The Empire of Urielandia is a micronation founded on December 27th, 2010 as a republic and initially located in the Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela, the country where Uriel I was born. It has been assured by the creator himself that the nation was inspired by the American micronation of Molossia, which Kevin Baugh rules indeed. Etymology Basically, Urielandia stands for "The Land of Uriel". There is no explanation or something difficult. Brief History Urielandia was established as a micronation on December 27th, 2010 by Venezuelan resident Uriel Bermúdez, who proclaimed himself as the new president and head of state of the country. Meanwhile, his brother created also the micronation of Anarislavia, so he could mock about the new nation his own little brother had founded. Furthermore a new constitution was written during the last days of 2010 and it was approved by the Urielandish National Congress. The development of the nation started several days after the independence was declared. 2011 was also an important year for Urielandia, because the first elections were held in the country, the elections where the Urielandish people had to choose their favorite option to rule the provinces that are part of Urielandia. The Urielandish Democratic Party (UDP) won in three provinces but the Urielandish Convergent Party (UCP) won in one province, so it was a success. The nation kept growing since then and the President said in his own words that Urielandia will be a "great nation among the micronations and Urielandia will be a micronational superpower". After that, the parliamentary elections were held in 2012 where the UDP won the majority of the seats (112 seats) and the UCP won 64. On May 22nd the Empire was proclaimed and Uriel I was crowned as the first Emperor of the Empire of Urielandia. Government and politics The type of government is a constitutional monarchy, with His Imperial Majesty Uriel I of Urielandia as the head of state and the Prime Minister as the head of government. The Prime Minister is elected by the Urielandish people, nominated by the Urielandish National Congress and appointed as such by the Emperor. There were four political parties that made its debut for the first time in the history of the Empire, such as the Conservative Party, the Party of the Empire, the Progressive Party and the nationalist Urielandia First Movement; they were followed later by the Neutral Party, Liberal Party, Orange Party and the Urielandish Tyrinist Party. The executive power consists on the leader of the executive, which in this case is the monarch, HIM Uriel I of Urielandia, continuing with the incumbent prime minister Juan Manuel Lafaurie and the rest of the members that comprises the imperial government. |130px]]The Legislative Power has its place in the Urielandish National Congress, with bicameral seats as the place for the House of Representatives and the Senate respectively. The Judicial Power is ruled by the Imperial Court of Supreme Justice and makes sure everyone fullfills their duty and to observe the laws, abiding by it. Law and order In Urielandia, the government has an intelligence agency called "Dirección Nacional de Inteligencia Urielandesa"(Spanish: DINAU) (Urielandish National Directorate of Intelligence; English: UNADI). Foreign relations The Empire of Urielandia has both diplomatic and informal relationship with the following nations: Military Allies Military Composed by the Urielandish Imperial Army, the Urielandish Imperial Navy Force, the Urielandish Imperial Air Force and the national police. HIM The Emperor acts as the Commander in Chief of the Imperial Army and they are loyal to the nation and the Emperor, their mission is to defend the territory and maintain the independence against any enemy. Geography Although the micronation was originally created in the Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela, it was relocated to the neighbour country of Colombia. Colonies Nueva Onofre Economy The official currency of the micronation is the Urielandish dollar (DU$). The economic business is managed by the Minister of Economy and Finance, along with the Central Bank of Urielandia. Culture The official languages in Urielandia are English, Spanish, Urielandish and Latin, the later one is used for ceremonial nor important issues. By the earlier days of June 2018, the imperial government decreed that the portuguese language became the co-official language of the Empire. National Holidays The following list shows the national holidays which are officially celebrated in the Empire. * January 1st : New Year´s Day * January 21st : Emperor´s Day * February : Carnival * March 11 : Army Day * March - April : Easter * May 1st : Workers Day * May 18th : Constitution Day * May 22nd : Imperial Proclamation Day * June 23rd: Urielandish Lawyers Day * December 24 - December 25th: Christmas Day * December 27th : Foundation Day * December 31st: New Year´s Eve See also *Foreign affairs of Urielandia External links *Official website *Official Facebook page *Official Twitter page